ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Urruko
Urruko (ウルこ Uruko) is an ex-member of the Emperor's army, and a powerful brawling Saiyan warrior. Born in an unknown distant planet, he is considered the oldest yet he has a more ruthless, arrogant and careless attitude of all the members, although he shares compassion to his companions and allies and determination to win a battle. Urruko usually prefers to start a fight instead of talking it through in a state of an argument with someone. He is also recognized as the undisputed Champion of the East Galaxy's Maximum Tournament, the most important and dangerous tournament of the East Galaxy, and remained undefeated until this present day. After the departure of Dajjal , Urruko went on missing for unknown reasons. He came came three years later and he joined Spinak, his former team commander, once again. Urruko relies on more ruthless and fierce attacks, as concentrating much of his power in his fists (contrasting Spinak as the acrobatic speed-type fighter), but he is able to maintain his speed, although it lacks some of it. It's implied that Urruko's fists can break through even the most hardest diamond. He is widely known as the creator of the Issen Art '(一閃 アート), in which allowed him to concentrate his entire Ki energy into a white-flash motion that are present on all of his stronger moves. Such moves may show advantage for Urruko by temporarly blinding his opponent with them if well connected. Skills Using his normal moves: *'Flight; *'Full Power Energy Ball;' *'Single-handed Energy Blast Volley;' *'Twisting Arm Lock' (Urruko grabs an opponent's arm with his arms and legs, falls to the ground, twists it, causing the opponent's arm to enter a state of paralysis for a good time); *'Fierce Barrage '(Urruko dashes rapidly to his opponent, lands a massive gut-punch then charges his hands with Ki, as he finishes with throwing a barrage of punches with all his might, with each punch releasing large energy projectiles); Using his Issen Art: *'Issen Knuckles' (Urruko can fill his fists with the Issen Ki, allowing him to strike with them with more power, dealing more damage, and it can stop any type of slashing moves like swords (either ki or steel); *'Flash Strike '(1st Issen move: Urruko charges his Ki then sends a flash-like aura attack to his opponent while shouting "FLASH!". Temporarly causes blindness, allowing for him to prepare and strike his foe); *'Flash Swinging Blows '(2nd Issen move: Urruko charges his Ki quickly, as he sends six swinging diamond-breaking hooks to his opponent's face, all with a white-flashy motion, and finishes with a powerful flash uppercut to the jaw); *'Flash' Earth Splitting Strike (3rd Issen move: Urruko throws a massive punch to the ground, as it starts to shred into pieces, with a white light glowing from underneath the pieces, and sends an enormous pillar of white energy to the sky, capable of killing or damaging greatly his foe); *'Flash Overdrive '(Final Issen move: Urruko launches a more longer-duration Flash Strike to his opponent, then jumps high to the sky, and dashes quickly to the ground, with his left fist covered with a white Ki aura, as he delivers a massive direct punch to his opponent's face, his fist pushing the foe's face and body to the ground, and begins a series of rapid powerful punches, covered in white Ki, to the opponent'ss face while pushing his foe to the ground and shouting "DODADADADADA!". Urruko finishes off by sending a large charged energy ball to the grounded opponent, creating a huge explosion), Transformations *Base; *Super Saiyan; *Super Saiyan 2 (if managed to have attained it); *Issen Spirit Form (When Urruko "snaps" into his maximum rage. Its power is equivelent to an Ultra Super Saiyan or higher but without losing his speed). Gallery Emperor'sSquad.jpg|Urruko and his teamates: Azuki, Gingko, Spinak and Kinoa Bens4ZcCMAAI6Xz.jpg large.jpg Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fanon Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Full-blood saiyan Category:Powerful Character Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans